Sincérité
by Ginette de Gallifrey
Summary: OS - Family/Destiel - C'est Castiel et ses confessions.


**Hey !**

 **Je veux plus de sastiel!friendship parce que ces deux là sont sans doute la chose la plus adorable dans l'univers de SPN. (Après Charlie... Mais Charlie est juste Charlie.)**

* * *

 **Sincérité.**

Sa tasse dans une main, le regard dans le vide, et son ordinateur qui ronronnait devant lui, Sam se réveillait lentement. Ils étaient rentrés tard - tôt la veille. Et la blessure qui striait son dos le lançait encore, qu'importe que Castiel l'ait soignée. Sam était fatigué. Épuisé. Il ne rêvait que de dormir.

Il sursauta presque quand Castiel pénétra son champs de vision. Que le trench claqua dans l'air. La cravate qui volait un instant alors qu'il s'asseyait devant Sam. Et qu'un regard plus doux que les filaments d'une barbe-à-papa ne se pose sur le chasseur.

\- Je t'aime.

Sam remercia le ciel de ne pas avoir porté la tasse à ses lèvres. Fixant son ami. Regard grand ouvert. Esprit bloqué. Question au fond de la gorge. L'univers semblait s'être trompé. Avoir échangé les cartes et les mots. Bouleversé le grand dictionnaire cosmic.

Parce que ces mots ne pouvaient être destinés à Sam.

\- Bonjour Sam.

Et l'ange semblait pourtant à sa place. Ne se demandant pas si l'espace-temps était déchiré. Si les constellations chutaient. Les murailles qu s'élevaient et se diluaient. Le soleil qui dévorait la Terre.

Comme si c'était naturel, ces mots qui s'enchaînaient. Se suivaient. Et semblaient un instant se tordre.

\- Hum.. Cas, tu quoi ?

Et Sam lui était perdus. Était rongé d'inquiétude et de doutes.

Mais les yeux bleus se levaient. Deux cieux tendre qui posaient la vérité au carrefour des chemins. Deux cieux qui ne mentaient pas. Et qui répétaient inlassablement la même phrase. Les même mots. La même douceur.

\- Je t'aime, Sam Winchester.

Des doigts qui glissaient sur la table. Un sourire qui remontait des abysses comme la lanterne d'un poison. Et l'ange qui ne retira pas ses mots. Les assuma. Les approfondit.

\- Hier, tu m'as dis de faire face à mes sentiments. Tu m'as dit de leur faire confiance. C'est ce que je fais.

Et Sam sentait son corps se tordre. Son estomac hurler. Il sentait sa grâce qui demandait pardon. Qui s'excusait parce que _Oh Cas, il ne pensait pas que c'était pour lui._

Mais l'ange le devança. Tendre. Ses ailes un instant visibles comme une chappe brumeuse et chaleureuse.

\- Je l'ai dis à Dean. Lorsqu'on est rentré. Et il a dit oui.

Et Sam _respire_.

Il inspira. Avala l'air et remercia les cieux. Parce que c'était fait. C'était fait. Parce que les constellations chanteraient enfin. Que les murailles allaient s'effondrer. Et le soleil exploser de joie et de bonheur. Parce que le sourire qui ornait les lèvres de l'ange valait toutes les récompenses du monde. Parce qu'il semblait briller et rayonner. Parce que Castiel avait enfin le droit à son premier pas.

Alors Sam _respire._

\- Et je me suis dis que tu méritait autant que Dean de savoir que je t'aime Sam. (Regard qui fond et frise et danse.) Ce n'est pas le même amour, je l'ai appris. Mais c'est un amour très important Sam. _Tu m'_ _es très important._

Et Sam serait resté ainsi l'éternité. Un Cas si heureux devant lui. Le silence du bunker - sa maison. Jack qui chantait le générique d'Indiana Jones dans le lointain. Et Dean quelques part, probablement encore endormis en pensant à l'ange qu'il avait enfin réussi à avoir dans ses brad.

Il serait resté ainsi si Dean n'était pas apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Plus détendu que jamais.

\- Tu comptes déclaré ton amour à tout le monde ? Ce sera qui après ? La caissière du supermarché ?

Et Cas, qui dans la plus pure forme de taquinerie et d'innocence, répondait :

\- Elle mérite de savoir qu'elle est aimée pour ce qu'elle accomplit, Dean.

Oh, Sam aimait ça. Il aimait ça.

Alors, lorsque Dean tira doucement Castiel à sa suite. Qu'il le ramenait probablement entre des draps. Entre ses bras. Près de son cœur et son âme. Sam se pencha vers son ami. Plus comblé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

\- Je t'aime aussi Cas.

Dean grogna. Castiel sourit. Et Sam termina son café.

Parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau que deux étoiles qui terminaient le tracé d'une constellation.


End file.
